El esclavo del juego de Gaz
by InvaderArinny
Summary: Zim y dib desintegran accidentalmente el EJ2 de gaz y ahora que pasara? Perdón si hay algunos errores y si pueden denme su opinión.


Hola bueno soy nueva en esto asi que no me critiquen tanto y de paso saludo a mi primo Evack_mx que en parte me ayudo a decidirme si seria gore este pequeño one-shot =3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Jhonen Vásquez y a la escoria de nickelodeon

El esclavo del juego de Gaz

Zim-Si no salimos vivos de esta quiero que sepas, que es TU culpa!

Dib-MI culpa? Quien fue el que llego con un arma desintegradora proclamando ser el futuro dictador de la raza humana eh?

Zim- si no intentaras escapar no hubiera fallado y no estaríamos en esta situación… ES TU CULPA!

Dib-Y dale con eso no fue mi maldita culpa!

Zim-Basta de contradecir al genial Zim, mejor piensa en un lugar para escondernos, de algo tiene que servirte esa enorme cabeza tuya.

Dib- MI CABEZA ES ENORME! Y tratándose de Gaz no hay lugar alguno para escondernos, huir solo retrasa nuestra inevitable muerte…

-a pocas calles de distancia una no tan pequeña niña de cabello corto y de color purpura caminaba con una inmensa furia en sus ojos, que de solo verla la gente rápidamente se metía a sus casas y cerrándolas con llave-

Gaz- ZIM, DIB CONSIDERENCE HISTORIA!

Dib-Mierda ya está cerca!

Zim-Y si nos disculpamos no bastara?

Dib-No, ella no descansara hasta ver sangre y sufrimiento de nuestra parte…

Ambos chicos cansados de haber corrido media ciudad, no encontraron mejor lugar para esconderse que en una tubería del tiradero de la ciudad.

Dib-Que haremos? En cuanto nos encuentre nos va a matar o peor nos torturara por el resto de nuestras vidas!

Zim- que dramática es tu pequeña consanguínea, solo por un estúpido aparato electrónico terrestre e inservible.

Dib- CALLA! Ella puede estar cerca y si te oye hablando así de su amado juego, créeme que te va ir muy mal… Por júpiter como es que llegue a esto? Siendo perseguido por mi aterradora hermana y con mi peor enemigo en una sucia tubería.

1 hora antes…

Era un día como cualquiera la maestra bitters desanimando a los alumnos y mandándolos a los salones subterráneos, los dos enemigos a muerte; el chico cabezón con cabello negro y peinado de guadaña y el extraterrestre disfrazado de terrícola con su peluca y lentes de contacto se estaban viendo con profundo odio, sí, todo normal hasta el descanso en la cafetería. La niña gótica ya harta de las anécdotas de su profesor se va a sentar con su loco hermano para poder comer tranquilamente su almuerzo y juga su esclavo del juego 2… hasta que:

Zim-Escuchen inferiores humanos con olor a cerdo más les vale alabar desde ahora a su futuro dictador y tal vez tenga piedad con ustedes- decía zim que ya había sacado una especie de arma irken

Dib-Alto hay zim tú y tu maldita especie de alienígenas jamas podrá conquistar la tierra! Yo la defenderé- dijo con su tono heroico

Zim- tonterías apestoso humano cabezón! Pero ya que te reusas tanto tendrás el gran honor de ser desintegrado por mi nueva arma.

Mientras zim intentaba dispararle a dib que no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro desintegrando a 5 niños y varias cosas de la cafetería, uno de los disparos fue directo hacia cierta chica de cabello purpura que al estar prestando atención a su esclavo del juego 2 no alcanzo a ver a tiempo el disparo de zim. Ese momento fue para todos como en cámara lenta hasta que inevitablemente el disparo dio justo en la consola de video juegos desintegrándola y en un segundo tanto alumnos como profesores que aprecien su vida se esfumaron quedando solo Dib, Zim y una Gaz a punto de estallar de la ira

Gaz- QUE CARAJOS CREEN QUE HICIERON!

Dib- Ga… Gaz… yo…- el pobre cicho no podía ni hablar el sabia mejor que nadie cuales eran las consecuencias de atreverse a hacer enojarla y aunque básicamente él no fue el que disparo, pero si era el que estaba peleando con zim y un dicho se le vino a la mente: "tiene culpa tanto como el que mata a la vaca como el que le agarra la pata" ya no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo

Zim por otra parte no sabía que hacer sabía muy bien que esa terrícola era de temer cosa que en parte admira de la niña y por otra parte nunca escapaba de una batalla era parte de su orgullo irken, al final decidió hacerle caso a su poco sentido común y alcanzar al pelinegro logrando una carrera en la que fácilmente le ganarían a un corredor olímpico.

Gaz-Que el mundo sepa que desde este momento hasta que mi furia sea satisfecha ME VENGARE DE ESOS DOS!- a diferencia de los chicos ella iba con un paso calmado pero decidido. Mientras por detrás de una pared toda la escuela se asomaba y gritaban de alegría al ver sus vidas salvadas

Zim- tu… que crees que nos quiera hacer?

Dib- no se podrían pasar tantas cosas por su mente; como hervirnos en aceite o darnos de comer a sus muñecos canivales- decía ya muy paranoico el chico

-mmm… sabes? No son malas ideas tal vez las aplique- dijo una escalofríate voz detrás de ellos

Zim, Dib- Ga… Ga…Gaz?

Gaz- para su mala suerte, sí.

Ambos chicos quedaron inconscientes del susto que les causo la pequeña niña gotica la cual quien sabe como pero se los llevo a los dos.

En algún lugar iluminado únicamente por una vela que estaba a poco tiempo de derretirse por completo

Zim- humano… humano… humaaanoo… DIB DESPIERTA!

Dib- eh? Que? Que paso? Donde estamos?

Zim- no lo sé no recuerdo haber llegado aquí, además de que al parecer tu hermana nos ato

Dib- En ese caso ya deberíamos estar muertos… que la habrá hecho cambiar de opinión?

G.I.R- Amo? Amo? Esta hay!?

Mini alce-squeek

Zim- Gir! Dónde estamos? Responde!

Gir- no lo sé amó, la hermana de mary llego a la casa arrastrándolos y después no ato a mini alce y a mi, nos encerro en el cuarto de holográfico

Mini alce-squeek

Dib- cuarto holográfico?

Zim- es el cuarto donde te encerre para que confesaras que tu me aventaste ese mugroso panque…

Dib-Oh eso expli…

Gaz- al fin se despiertan par de idiotas

Dib- Gaz… que nos piensas hacer?

Gaz- jajaja algo en verdad divertido, pero shhh no hable puede que arruines el momento

Dib- de que hablas?

Gaz- sabes? Antes no te odiaba, en verdad te apreciaba… PERO ME CAMBIASTE POR TUS ESTUPIDECES PARANORMALES DEJANDOME A MI EN UN RINCON ESPERANDO A QUE JUGARAS CON MIGO!

Zim- y no simplemente nos perdonas y nos dejas libres?

Gaz- por supuesto que no basura espacial! AHORA prepárense- termino diciendo en un tono tan macabro que a cualquiera le helaba la sangre

Gaz- empecemos por los mas pequeños…

Mini alce- squeek!- el pobre alce en miniatura chillaba del dolor que le provocaba gaz al arrancar lentamente sus astas y con sus uñas le sacaba los ojos al pequeño animal para después tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con su bota para dirigirse a gir quien tenia una mirada confundida y triste

Zim- MALDITA LOCA! Déjalos en paz! COMPUTADORA ALTERTA DE INTRUSO! COMPUT…

Gaz- es inútil zim corte toda clase de electricidad nada aquí funciona

Gir- porque le hiciste daño a mini alce?

Gaz- no te preocupes por el en un momento te le unirás…

Agarro un martillo de una mesa donde había varios instrumentos y objetos de gran filo y prosiguió golpeando al pequeño robot en la cabeza y torso repetidas veces hasta que con esfuerzos dijo:

Gir- lo siento amo…- la tenue luz de su ojo derecho se fue apagando lentamente…

Gaz-lalalalala veamos quien sigue? O si mi alíen idiota favorito! Veamos que podremos hacer contigo?

Dib- BASATA GAZLENE! Que propósito tiene todo esto?

Gaz- propósito? Venganza y diversión por supuesto! Asi que si me disculpas…

Gaz agarro con fuerza la antenas de zim y de un solo movimiento las arranco de su cabeza causando el grito de dolor por parte del alienígena

Dib- detente!- decía mientras intentaba zafarse pero era inútil lo único que lograba era dañarse mas

Gaz- que escandaloso eres si no te callas te cortare la lengua de una vez! Ahora en que nos quedamos zim?

Zim- NO! Aléjate mald…- no pudo terminar la frase debido al cuchillo que atraviesa su garganta y sacando sangre de color purpura ensuciando un poco el vestido de su homicida la cual tenía una gran sonrisa digna de una psicópata

Gaz- shhh… arruinas el momento

Los ojos de zim se veían vacíos y sin vida pero su pecho bajaba y subía con mucha rapidez tratando de mantenerse en vida pero eso de nada le sirvió cuando gaz le abrió el estómago y sacándole sus órganos vitales y colocádselos como si de una bufanda se tratase

Gaz – acaso o me veo hermosa con esto dib? Jeje

Este último no tenía habla siempre pensó que el día que zim muriera seria el dia mas feliz de su vida pero sin darse cuenta creo un sentimiento de amistad (muajaja no esto no es un ZaDr) con aquel alíen del cual ya había dado su ultimo suspiro

Gaz- no me digas que lamentas su muerte? Era tu enemigo a muerte no?

Dib- yo… yo… - no podía hablar no salían las palabras de su boca solo se quedaba mirando el suelo con las pupilas dilatadas

Gaz- calma en unos momentos lo veras de nuevo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía como loca mientras se preparaba para darle un solo golpe en la cabeza con un martillo mas grande que el anterior –adiós hermanito…

Dib- lo siento- dijo segido del sonido de su cráneo ser aplastado fríamente por gaz que no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro lleno de sangre y lagrimas

Gaz- yo también lo siento dib… yo también…

Prof. Membrana- tranquila hija estoy segura de que tu hermano y su amigo extranjero aparecerán

Gaz- si… eso espero…- decía mientras abrazaba los lentes de su hermano mayor y una curiosa cajita negra.- no te preocupes dib… ya no puedo hacerte daño- dijo con un susurro y una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa…

FIN


End file.
